Freya's Talisman
Freya's Talisman is a metal necklace attached with a blue jeweled pendant belonging to the witch Freya Mikaelson. It seems to have some sentimental value, as she took it back from The Kindred after they stole it from her. It is said by Freya herself that her talisman focuses her magic and makes her stronger. The Originals Season 2 In Sanctuary, she was seen using her pendant in order to heal her sister Rebekah after she was beaten by one of the members of The Kindred. In The Devil is Damned, Freya used her pendant in order to use a runic locator spell to find the out where her niece Hope was hiding. This is also a testament of her great power as she managed to break the cloaking spell that hid Hope, a feat that could not even be done by the power of 100 witches. In I Love You, Goodbye, it was revealed that Freya let her brother Finn, possessing Vincent Griffith, wear her pendant as she knew him facing Elijah would be dangerous, and somehow, the pendant would protect him. She then made her way into the morgue where Vincent's corpse was. Sprinkling salt on body to heal it, she used a possession spell to transferred Finn's spirit from the pendant back to the body. In They All Asked For You, Freya was able to expel Finn's spirit from Vincent Griffith's body just with a spell while holding her Talisman. Once again, using the talisman to house his spirit. Season 3 In The Other Girl in New Orleans, ''Freya uses her talisman to speak to Finn directly in his original body. In ''Savior, Freya attempted to channel Finn's power in order to temporary cure Rebekah's curse. Later on, it was stolen by Tristan, who threatened to have Finn's spirit repossess Vincent's body if the latter did not cooperate with the Strix. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Elijah recovers the talisman from one of Tristan's vampires. In Heart Shaped Box, when Freya had been buried alive by Aurora, she called upon the spirit of Finn, who was still trapped inside the talisman, to help her show Klaus and Elijah where she was buried. Appearances The Originals Season Two *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' The Originals Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' (Archive Footage) *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' Trivia *The talisman is used to focus a witch's power and make them stronger. *The talisman can be used to break powerful cloaking spells, as seen when she broke the spell that hid Hope, a feat that was said could only be achieved by at least 100 witches. *It is unclear when exactly Freya first received her Talisman, but it has been confirmed that she had it during her time living in Dahlia's care. *Witches trapped within her pendant can refuse to allow her to channel their power. This was seen by Finn's refusal to channel him at first. **Though it is possible that Freya could forcefully channel the witches' power. Though this theory has yet to be proven. * The talisman was stolen by the Strix. With the talisman in Tristan's possession, he used it to threaten Vincent to activate the Serratura. After Tristan's fate, the talisman is currently in Elijah's hands. Gallery TalisFreya1.png Blue Freya1.png TalisFreya5.png TalisFreya6.png FreyaTalis7.png TO309 3037.jpg Necklacefreya.png Freyapendant.png Freya's Talisman.png See More Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Talismans Category:Supernatural Category:Witchcraft Category:Mikaelson Family